Duo's mysterious friend
by Saki-sempai
Summary: This is a simple story of love lost and found again...1x2
1. Their first meeting

Disclaimer: The characters of Gundam Wing are not mine, and I do not claim them as mine.

A young boy, around the age of 10, was walking around an old church, looking for anyone he knew. They all had seemed to disappear, and he was getting bored. Wandering down a hallway, he looked at all the stained glass windows, each bearing the image of a famous, religious man. He reached a doorway, and looked through it. Down in front of him, a set of doors was closed. He walked slowly to them, and pushed them open with one hand. Looking out onto the front steps of the church, he saw a boy laying face down, arms flung wide, and his dark brown hair all in his face. The boy knew that he had to get him inside, or the other one might die, like he had almost done.

The young boy tried to pick up the other one, but couldn't. He tried again, and dropped the other one. Sighing deeply, he looked up, and saw the smiling face of one of his friends looking down at him.

"Duo, who did you find now? Are you picking up poor orphans again? Where did you find this one?" The older boy said, kneeling down beside him.

"Solo, he was just laying here, and I couldn't pick him up! …Is he dead?" Duo asked, watching as his dear friend picked the kid up with ease.

"Don't worry Duo, he isn't dead. But you should have gotten someone else, you dork." Solo said, walking through the doors with Duo in tow, carrying the boy in his arms.

Walking swiftly, they both rushed to Father Maxwell, who had been in his study the whole time.

" Well hello, what brings you two here at this time of the night?" Father asked, before looking at Solo's outstretched arms. "Who in the heavens might that be?"

"we don't know, he was just lying there, and this dork found him, and was trying to drag him in" Solo explained, setting the young boy on a couch and walking over to Father.

"By god, what happened to the poor boy? He seems dead." Father said, looking from Duo and Solo to the boy, who was stirring.

" Where am I? Who are all of you people? Why am I here?" He said, sitting up and looking scared.

"My boy, you are at the Maxwell Church, under the care of me, Father Maxwell. We found you outside, collapsed and in pain." Father said, looking at the boy with concern in his face.


	2. Where am I?

" Ahh! God! Am I dead?" He said, sitting up and looking swiftly around.

"Calm down, you ain't dead! You are just lying in a church, and having people wonder if you will ever have woken up." Duo said logically, smiling as he walked over to the boy." Do you remember your name? Mine's Duo, and this is Solo." Duo said, indicating the tall boy next to him.

"God! You thought I was dead? I'm not dead! I'm alive and well, thank you very much!" He said, Standing up and glaring at the two. "And as for my name, I don't have one…. one that I can remember at least…." He said, and turned away.

"Well, we could come up with a name, they came up with one for me!" Duo said, smiling down on the boy, as Solo smiled.

"Duo, you are a baka, but, none the less, you both need to be at this church, because if you got loose, I think the world might suffer. I don't really know you, but you seem a lot like Duo, and that just isn't right." Solo said, laughing slightly.

"Solo! That wasn't nice! Why are you being so mean to me? You suck! And I'm mad at you now." Duo said, walking over to the boy and sitting down, back turned to Solo.

"Aww, poor Duo, I didn't mean anything by it, you just seem to be kind of an idiot. I'm sorry." Solo said, and walked over by him, and pulled Duo into a hug. Duo pushed him away angrily.

"No! I'm actually mad at you! You really do suck Solo, and I think he agrees." Duo said, and stood up again.

"Come on Duo, you know I mean well, If I really meant that, I would have said it more harshly or something. Don't be like that, and you're hair is becoming unbraided. We shouldn't fight like this, on the eve of your birthday." Solo said, smiling again, and trying to hug him again, and Duo just turns away. The other boy, who had been silent for a while, stood up, and started to block Duo from Solo and Duo smiled.

"I know what your name should be…. Hero! It mean's savior in English!

I think it is so cool! Do you?" Duo asked him, smiling widely, as the soft clicking of Father's ancient computer went on.

"It ill work until I remember my true name, I suppose. Hero, eh?" He said, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes and smiling at Duo.

"Solo, we have a slight problem, there isn't enough room for Hero to be here. What should we do, I can't just abandon him, right?" Father Maxwell said, looking at Solo seriously.

"If one of the other kids doesn't mind, they could probably share. But who would be so kind as to do that, some of them can be kind of selfish." Solo said, thinking critically, and starting to worry.

"Father, I wouldn't mind, that is if he doesn't mind either. Do you mind, Hero?" Duo asked, looking at the boy with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't mind, and I won't be a problem, I have a feeling I won't be here long." Hero said, smiling slightly, and walking to a corner to lean against.

"Yay! I hope you don't mind either, Father? Do you?" Duo said, looking at him, a smile plastered on his face.

Father Maxwell, just smiled and waved, and watched as Hero walked up behind Duo.

"I'm really glad you guys found me, or I might have died out there. How can I ever repay you, Duo?" Hero said, walking behind him and wrapping his arms around Duo.

"What the hell are you doing, Hero?" Duo said, turning around to face him, but he could not break Hero's arms.

"What, you don't like me, Duo?" Hero asked, placing his face extremely close to Duo's.


	3. What happened to you?

As Duo continued to struggle against Hero's amazing grip, he started to smile on the inside. Despite the fact that this was a little awkward, it was kinda like when Solo and he had first met. Duo just smiled, and didn't notice Solo walking over.

"Let go of him, pervert!" Solo said, ripping Duo from his arms. He threw Duo with such a force, that Duo went flying over and ran straight into a wall.

"You bastard!" Hero yelled, and ran to Duo, whose eyes were shut and he was bleeding slightly from the back of his head.

"Oh, god, what did I do?" Solo said, as he walked over to Duo.

"No, you get the hell away from him, understand?" Hero said, standing up to Solo and punching him once in the stomach.

Solo was caught by surprise, and fell down to his knees, trying to get his breath back. Hero kneeled down by Duo, and picked him up in his arms. He walked over to Father Maxwell and asked him where Duo's bed was.

"Down that hall, and to the right, you can't miss it. You had better take care of him, son." Father said, not looking up, and Solo groaned from the ground.

Hero carried him all the way down to his room, which was easy to find, and laid him gently onto the bed. Duo groaned slightly and tried to open his eyes, but Hero just muttered something to him, and covered him with the blanket. Duo closed his eyes again, and sighed slightly. Hero smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Duo spent the majority of the next three days in bed, recuperating. Hero never really left his side, but he would be gone for brief moments, to get to know his new home.

On the fourth day, Duo had gotten up and stretched, and Hero walked in right after. Smiling as he saw Duo up and about, he walked over to him. Touching Duo's head with the greatest amount of gentleness possible, he brushed Duo's hair out of his eyes. Duo winced slightly, and Hero dropped his hand.

"Hi Hero! What's been up around here? It feels so good to stretch!" Duo said, smiling brightly. "Oh, have you remembered anything yet?"

"Actually, I have. I remember my name, or the name that someone gave me. I don't think it's my actual name, but I do feel close to it. It's Heero, Heero Yuy." He said, taking one of Duo's hands without him noticing.

"How did you remember that?" Duo said, with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Earlier yesterday, I had been looking through a newspaper, and found the name of the pacifist Heero Yuy, and it just triggered something in my memory." Heero said.

"Hey, Heero, is Duo up? I hear more than one voice!" Solo said from down the hall, and Duo ran to the door excitedly. Peeking his head out, he saw his first friend, and smiled brightly.

"Solo!" Duo cried, running down the hall and hurtling himself at him.

"Duo, he's the one that hurt you in the beginning, remember?" Heero said walking out of the door, as Solo glared at him slightly.

"I don't care, my head really doesn't hurt anymore!" Duo said, hugging Solo extremely tightly around the waist.

"Duo, you really should be thanking Heero more than Solo, Heero never left your side." Father Maxwell said, walking down the hall to find the source of the noise.

Duo let go of Solo, and walked lightly over to Heero.

"Is that true? Really?" Duo said in a small voice. He kept trying to look into Heero's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Why couldn't he figure out what he was feeling then?

"Yes, but only because I felt bad. It doesn't mean anything." Heero said, looking at his feet and turning a bright red. Heero closed his eyes, and waited for something bad to come at him, but just felt himself grow warmer. He opened his eyes, and Duo had thrown his arms around him, almost lovingly.

Father Maxwell smiled at the two, and led Solo down the hall, and Solo followed grudgingly. Heero wrapped his warm arms around Duo and just smiled. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Duo broke away, with a smile on his face.

"Hey, do you want a tour of this place? It's really pretty!" He said, almost excitedly, slipping his hand into Heero's.

"Sure" Heero replied, smiling as he allowed Duo to lead him down a hall.

It had been a few good weeks since Heero had shown up, and the two had grown really close. The only bad part was that an anti-alliance faction had taken over the church. Duo remained slightly positive, but even he has his limits.

Heero and Duo walked in on a meeting one day, and saw Father Maxwell arguing slightly with the leader, and saw him fall. Sister Helen had collapsed right next to the Father, and was looking up at the faction with weary eyes.

Duo ran in, as Heero walked after him, being cautious to the people around him.

"Why are you people here? This is supposed to be a happy place!" Duo said, yelling at them loudly." These people are helping your wounded, and letting you stay here! You need to respect them!"

"Watch your mouth, you brat!" One of them said, and grabbed Duo's braid, pulling him off the ground.

Heero ran over, and grabbed Duo away from him.

"You bastard! You would hurt a little kid? You make me sick!" He yelled at the guy, and helped Sister Helen up, and over to a pew.

"You said all you needed was one mobile suit, right? I'll go and steal one for you! And in return, I want you guy's to get out of here!" Duo yelled at the leader, standing beside Father Maxwell.

"The brat's talking nonsense…." The leader said, watching Duo closely.

"I may run, and I may hide, but I won't tell lies like you guys!" Duo yelled back.

"Say what?" the leader said in response.

"Duo! Don't!" Both Sister Helen and Heero yelled in unison.

"One mobile suit, coming right up!" Duo said, running towards the door in a dead sprint.

"Duo!" Heero, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell yelled.

Duo continued to run, swearing at the anti-alliance people still residing in the church. Jumping over a fence, he heard distant calls of "Intruder" following him.

"Stop! Stop or we'll shoot!" one solder said, raising his gun slightly.

"S-Stop, he's only a kid" the soldier next to him exclaimed, watching Duo run.

"Yeah, so what? All of the colonists are our enemies!" The first one retorted, and began to shoot at Duo.

Duo continued to run, not even being hit by the flying bullets. He ran past one person, who just let out a loud "huh" and jumped into a truck, starting it up. The solder outside of the truck swore loudly, and pulled his gun out, trying to shoot him down.

"I'm only alive through luck anyways. If someone should do the dirty work, it should be me…"Duo thought to himself, as he drove away.

Duo got as far as the church, before jumping out. The first thing he saw was the wreckage.

"No…this can't be" Duo said to the nonexistent people.

"D…Duo… I'm glad…you're safe…" a voice said raising above the wreckage.

"Sister" Duo yelled, and found her, bleeding from the forehead and mouth.

"Don't make us worry like that. Father was…worried about you…even to the end…" She said, turning her head toward him.

"I'll go get a doctor" Duo said quickly, almost standing up before she spoke again.

"Th-the alliance came… and attacked. But we…couldn't leave…the church. Father was so noble. H-he kept… preaching peace…"She said, smiling to the best of her ability.

"That's not noble! That's just _dumb_! What's the point if he's dead now?" Duo said, kneeling beside her.

"Duo…M-may you…have god's…blessing…" Sister Helen said, raising her hand slightly to reach Duo, and Duo watched it drop with her last words.

It was well into the night before Duo let go of her dead body. By that time, the Alliance had come to arrest him for thievery, and took him away without struggle. He just walked along, silent, and was ashamed of how many people he had contributed to killing.

After a few weeks, Duo had been set free on good behavior, but not before hearing much talk about his deal with death. Meanwhile, Duo had been listening to them, and they had been talking about the spaceship that could have made it past the solar system, and was now determined to get on it.

He had spent three weeks on the spaceship before anyone had even caught him. Professor G, as he was known, had found the young boy among all the boxes in the storage hold, and was extremely impressed that he even managed to sneak on.

Duo just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Boy, would you consider piloting our gundam?" he asked finally, and Duo smiled, and answered positively.

It took two years of hard training, but by the time Duo was 15, he was ready for Operation Meteor, and just in time.

Duo didn't want to drop the colony though.

" But Duo, you are doing it to save the colony." Professor G explained desperately.

"I'm saving the colony by destroying them? That makes tons of sense…" Duo muttered angrily.

"Come Duo, we are going to the Deathsythe." Professor G said.

"I ain't doing Operation Meteor! How many times do I have to tell you, old man?" Duo said back.

"So don't do operation Meteor, but you could steal Deathsythe, and then it would just go as missing…" Professor G explained in a light voice as he walked. This made Duo rocket to Deathsythe.

"You'll really give it to me? Really?" Duo asked excitedly.


End file.
